The Essence of Fire
by Kaihousaki
Summary: Cagalli's just Cagalli. Her middle name Yula might not seem to be anything, but it hides a mysterious side of her. This story is about Yula & Cagalli and Cag's world Yula tries to protect. Meanwhile she gets attached to Athrun after getting a scholarship to an elite school. How'll Yula and Cagalli try not to fall in love with him? I can't write summaries, but take a look at it!
1. Prolouge: The Departure

Hello everyone. This is my very first story at all, so if there are any technical problems or if something doesn't look good, just tell me. All these chrarcters are from GS, SAO, Guilty Crown, and so on … and I don't own any of them. I just own this story. Please leave a review but no flames. I hope you enjoy this story … This is not chapter 1, just the prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story and the character Kamia Ichihara.

**Note: **Cagalli is just Cagalli Attha. She has an another mysterious self called Yula. Together, they are known as Cagalli Yula Attha, and this takes place in more than one world.

* * *

"The hardest challenge in one's life is to keep living on!"

- Cagalli Yula Attha

Prologue: The Departure (POV of Yula)

Dark.

It was dark.

I had felt the cold before I ever opened my eyes. But it was strange, even though I felt it was cold (I knew, though I didn't know the reason why, I just knew), my body wasn't showing any signs of coldness at all ... wait, was I even in a body back then? I had no idea what was going on. I tried to remember something, but … it just didn't work! "Are you awake?"A voice halled out of the blue. I wanted to demand that voice to show itself, if I had a voice. "You can't see me, even if I show myself", The voice replied. I was shocked. Could it actually read my thoughts or were we communicating with with our thoughts? "The latter one is more correct", it replied. "Who are you? Why am I here? Who ... am I?" I asked that voice telekinetically. "I see. You've only regained consciousness. Well then, I shall free you from your crystal prison and release you from your spell." With that, I could hear a quiet crack, like a crystal being shattered into pieces. I knew, right then, I had a body but forgot how to stand up or open my eyes. The light was too bright, even if I were to try. So I gave in and let myself engulf into the blinding light.

I could feel the cold floor. It was plastered. I could feel my hands and feet, but still had no idea what was going on. A spell ... which was holding me captive in this crystal? No, then why would she say about the crystal? A spell which held my consciousness and body separated? Maybe. But still,who was I? Why was I here? This place ... a room with white and green walls, consisted of a bed, a desk, shelves filled with books, files and documents, a wardrobe with a mirror and a briefing screen… This all was very, very familiar to me, though I couldn't remember where from. It felt like I had lived here … for quite a long time. Dammit, why couldn't I remember? 'Wait, if this is a room, there has to be a corridor. This is … we are inside a mansion, so search the door!' , my brain thought.

Apparently. I couldn't find an exit. There was no door in this room! Was I … locked? "I'm sorry for not having broken the spell on you.", said that voice from earlier suddenly. And the most impossible thing was that I had felt like I had known her forever. 'Who is she?' I asked myself, 'Why can't I remember? Is this because of that so called spell?'

Suddenly, memories gushed through me like water from a broken dam. Pictures formed in my mind, memories: beautiful ones, prideful ones, happy ones, innocent ones, tainted ones, frustrating and sad ones … all which were from my lives before this … tears rolled down on my cheek as I recognized this room, that voice … that was my room, I was in that world and the Empress was guiding me with her voice. While thanking the Empress in my mind, I went over to my desk and started my virtual computer. I logged into the 'server', thus confirming my awakening. As always, like I had done the last 12 times, I stood up and went to a distant, facing the computer and was engulfed into blinding light stimulated from my virtual computer.

Slowly, I could see my surrounding, including the screen, again. According to that screen, I was ready to depart. All my physical as well as general condition was fine. I had completed a check-up. Somehow … I wasn't in my previous clothes. So, I went to the wardrobe and looked into the mirror. My previous white nightgown was changed into a shining armor - like a dress, with a sash and a cut underneath. Though it was light, I knew nothing could penetrate it, after all, it was made of dragon skin. I could see a pair of white wings from the shoulder blades of my reflection, it was a small one, like that of a fairy … simple and not so big. But this didn't mean I also had wings at that time. They were just a mere reflection … to show me on which rank I was. These wings I had were those of the 'Level 1', that of the lowest, which meant, my skills and rank were reset by the computer. I was ready to start this journey, … my last journey before the final clash. This journey, where I would go and protect my worlds from the enemy … and find my other fragments. I typed on my computer and commanded it to open the doors, and a piece of wall suddenly moved by itself and shifted and beyond that, well, door was … an another long room … probably the corridor. The same happened to some other pieces of wall, well, they turned out to be windows … I knew I could leave my room open, after all, this mansion, or better said, castle, wasn't going to be attacked, for it has been protected by our Empress, that girl, who guided me when I was in that crystal stasis without my memories. I wondered … she wasn't speaking to me at all since I remembered everything … I really hoped this was no dream, that she had come to life. Speaking of remembering everything … did I really remember everything? After a check-up I realized there were holes in my memories … maybe not all of them returned to me … maybe some of them were just spread throughout this infinite space and time … and I also had to find them … well that would be troublesome for me, but still … it was better than nothing. With a last glance to my room, while thinking whether I might need something from this world, I suddenly remembered that I do need something … it was a earpiece, which could connect us inhabitants of this world no matter where we were, without an exception. Oh yes, I also might need some life blossoms, clothes, my journal and, well, my fragment collector. You all know what it can do … it can collect any kind of fragment that belonged to me, whether memory, or skill, or even my identity. I put all those things in a backpack and hurried to the corridor to get out of this castle, so that I could start my journey.

"Empress Kamia, can you do me a favor?" I asked her in that earpiece, hoping for a reply. "Yes, princess, what can I do for you?"

"Can you open a portal to my destination? You know, the usual place?"

"Understood. Please wait a moment." I was outside the gigantic castle. The purple sky, this fresh breeze, those flower petals dancing around without a halt … how I missed this scenery before me. It was night, and the moon was out … I was glad it was a white one. I summoned my wings and excitedly, flew to the teleport site. By the time I arrived there, I could hear her voice in my earpiece.

"Portal successfully summoned. Standby. Destination: Cosmic Era."

Inside the portal, before it had closed, I could feel Kamia smiling to me for what I said earlier, before stepping into the portal:

"Cycle 13, Day 5. I Yula Attha, start my last journey. That promise I made to you that day, I'll keep it, Empress, without fail, just count on it."

Yes, that was me. My name was Yula Attha, now at this time, known as Cagalli Yula Attha. And in this very journal, you will know what happened at the 13th cycle, the very last repeating of the reality we all know.

* * *

So, this was the prologue. How was it? Read and review! Thanks a lot! If there any mistakes, please show me, so that I can improve.


	2. F1, S1 : Signs of Arrival

** FTS-Peace:** Thx for the review! I will try not to let you and anybody down. Well, you're the first review at all!

So, Chapter 1's here! The listing with shards and fragments might sound weird but they also play a role here. Please leave a review and any ideas are welcomed for the next chapters! By the way, this was fast, because I already had written this chapter down before publishing the prologue … but I can't promise this speed for the upcoming chapters … but I will try to upload a.s.a.p. … Please leave a review but no flames … Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, just the story and Yula.

* * *

**Note:** This chapter is in a different world than the prologue. This is where the real story begins …

Shard 1, Fragment 1: Signs of Arrival** (POV of Cagalli)**

It was horrible.

Under the dark sky with the blood red full moon, I stood on a scenery of unimaginable horror. Everything was in ruin: corpses, burnt houses, fire everywhere … I tried to recognize something, I mean somehow, this place was very familiar to me … I was in front of a wrecked house in ruin … the fountain, or what was left from a fountain, was black … and there was no water to be found … but the ruins … this was … this couldn't be … my house?! So … was this my home town, December City? This had to be a nightmare! I would not believe everyone was … gone! This was way too much. I needed confirmation that this was the future. So I ran and ran … to the park. Everything was bloody red … still I hoped the lake there would keep its blue, but as I went there, I had noticed I was wrong. It was red, making my reflection look like a beaten warrior covered in blood.

Knowing this was reality, I gave in into my own sadness while staring at my own reflection. How was I supposed to live on? Was I here to be doomed? What happened while I was crying made me immobile … red, thick blood was dropping into the lake while my reflection was crying out blood! Wait … that meant I was crying out blood! Oh, how I wished it was a dream … have I gone insane to the point where I couldn't distinguish between reality and dreams? Or couldn't I accept the reality?As I cried, I could hear a quiet hymn playing on the background. Was I really hearing it or was is just an illusion? Nevertheless, it wouldn't change the fact that this was reality. I hadn't noticed something behind me trying to sneak up on me as I was busy crying my heart out. Everything was still … too still. As if … somebody was sneaking up on me! I swirled around … it was … a monster! I couldn't move as it stroke me. The hymn that was one quiet was picking up speed. Hoping it'd be quick, I used all my energy for a last cream. The hymn had died down. And then, everything went red.

* * *

"Aaaa!" I woke up. A white ceiling greeted my sight. Sunlight came from the window on my left, spreading throughout the room and filling with its yellowish-white rays. It was morning and no matter how much I hated it, I could never sleep after I had woken up, so I had no choice but to stand up. My clock next to to me told me it was 5:50, the 7th of May 2020. 7th of May … of course, the first day of school! Suddenly, I wasn't that sleepy anymore. Somehow, my thought about school freshened me up. 'Ok, let's see … homework … ', I thought peacefully, until I turned to the page, where the homework was supposed to be. But it was empty.

No way … I managed to forget all my homework during my summer holidays, which lasted for three whole months?! To put it frankly, I felt the urge to kill myself for forgetting my homework … but still, even if I were to kill myself, it wasn't going to solve this problem. Back then, the only thing that counted was speed. I had a good hour and half to complete my homework and half an hour to prepare myself for school … more than enough for me, especially, if the only subjects where I had gotten my homework were Chemistry, English and Maths, which was here the case. I looked at the books:

Maths: complete equations about powers and roots

English: interpretation of a poem, at least 5 pages

Chemistry: acid and bases - solving equations

Ok, everything was WAY EASY except English. I wasn't really good at interpretations … I knew back then, I had no time to lose, so I took a shower and prepared myself physically for school in hyper-speed … which saved me 10 extra minutes for homework. Two hours later, after I had literally almost burned out my brain cells, my homework was done. 'Phew!', I thought as I wiped up the sweat on my forehead … that was really tiring, I really hope I don't get grey hair too soon … I remembered I really had no time to waste, so I packed my things, took my backpack and light coat and rushed downstairs, where my physically two minutes older but in mind younger brother Kira and my one year younger sister were eating their breakfast, waiting for me.

"Sorry for the wait", I said and sat on the chair. "I really could hear loud steps upstairs … I even thought a monster was there!" Kira started. Apparently, he was looking for some verbal sparring. I knew, I didn't have time to waste but this challenge is something I couldn't back off. "Oh, I'm sorry but as I came here, I thought there was an animal sleeping his winter-sleep and didn't want to disturb ..." I countered, to which Kira made an angry face. It seemed like I had won. So I started to eat the meal the maids had ready for us: some Tako-san Wiener, bacon, eggs with some highly concentrated lemon-lime juice to drink. Fruits? There were a lot: watermelons, oranges, bananas, melons, kiwis, strawberries, ... all kind of stuff. Knowing there was no time, I swallowed up my breakfast without enjoying the food in two minutes flat and ran to the driver, who was in front of my mansion with the car. My slow-poke brother, Kira, had to take his time before departing, but Stellar wasn't so dumb ... "OH SHOOT,THAT LATE!?", I could hear a boy scream inside my mansion and couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, my brother could be clumsy sometimes. So he did realize that time was of the essence! Centuries later (which was in reality two or three seconds) a sweated Kira came out of the mansion, finally making his début. That took him long enough! A door was opened for him and after he had entered into the car, I did the same, slammed the door shut and the car raced off. Good thing the driver could understand the situation. I wanted to continue our verbal sparring so I looked at him, but his face was turned around. I really didn't bother to start a sparring, knowing that would lead nowhere, so I shut up and looked out of the window. Time slowed down in my mind, the scenery in front of me unclear. Everything was in a blur.

* * *

As we arrived the school, I packed my bag and got out first. I had been able to hear the squeals of my schoolmates and couldn't help but sigh. After I got out, I could hear another door closing and the squeals maximized. Geez … I really started thinking their eardrums were indestructible! How could they not get deaf at this volume?! Well, _I _was almost going deaf! "Well, I'll be on my way, sis." Kira just said.

"Just that?! No 'Have fun with your fan club!'or stuff? Wow, our Kira's very down today!"

"Cagalli, I just don't want to start. Of course, unless YOU want to have a verbal sparring?"

That totally sounded like a challenge. As I had told before, I never back off to any challenge, and I really didn't want to back off THIS one. Just then, the bell rang, much to my relief and frustration, signalling the start of school for that day, which had the meaning that the students had to return to their classrooms. That really helped me. 'Kira, Stellar, until school ends! Have fun! Oh yeah, if it's hell, then endure it!'I shouted at them and I ran into the school building. I was at the 2nd semester, so I went to the bulletin and searched for my name in the list. But there was none so I looked a bit further down and I found my name. There, it was written by hand:

Cagalli Attha, temporarily Class A 2nd semester.

Ok … temporarily? Meaning … well I had no idea. I took a glance at the student list of 2nd semester class A. It was nice to see that Lacus, Shiho and Mir were in my class. It was time to go to my class, and I was sure, if I were to 'catwalk' to my class, my eardrums would crack and be destroyed, so I half-jogged there. Fortunately, I saw a free seat next to the window. Gladly, I took that seat and unpacked my things for homeroom. My first comment? Welcome, very ordinary and boring year! But little did I know that there would be many surprises this year ...

The class periods haven't changed. Chemistry, Maths, English, Japanese, German, Geography, History, Homeroom, … nothing was added, nothing was removed . The same routine every year. Now I would not waste my precious pages writing about this normal and WAYYYYYY too boring things. At breaks, I tried to write lyrics to a melody I had in my mind lately. Indeed, I loved to sing, even though I denied that in front of the 'public'. I only performed among my friends, and all of my performances were successful. They all liked my songs, especially my first one, "Precious Rose". At this break, I was at the rooftop alone. The wind was feeling great and I had wished for some fire … Of course! Right now, as I had found some words for the melody, I wrote them down hurriedly:

_Kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR o hiraku yo_

'_Ashita o kono te de erabitoru' to kimeta kara_

_kaze yo ima tsuyoku_

_kono mi ni matotta komura o sasaete_

I read it over and over and was about to squeal. I LOVED the lyrics. I could continue this way! But then the bell rang, thus reminding me to go to the gym for the sports lesson … I was loving it. 'Time to show them who's the boss in sports!' I cheered myself as I had completed dressing into my sports gear and went into the gym.

* * *

"Yes!" I scored one another point, ending the game elegantly. "Nice job, Cags!" Lacus said. I high-fived her and the rest of my team: Mir, Luna and Shiho. "We wouldn't have won without you!", added Luna.

"Oh, come on! That's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is! Thanks, Cags!"

"You're way too modest!"

"Well, how about an ice? It's my treat! But only two cones, whipped cream is allowed." Mir said. Ice? I loved it! "Oh yea! At the sakura tree after school!" I told them, got quickly changed and happily went to the next class until suddenly:

'Miss Cagalli Attha, please meet the Headmaster at his office. I repeat: Miss Cagalli Attha is to meet the Headmaster at his office.'

I froze. Ok … what had I done wrong? I didn't remember breaking any rule … Anyway, it wasn't like I was going to be dead or something by just paying a visit to the good old Headmaster and besides, it wasn't like I had a choice but to go there. The Headmaster was waiting.

"Oh, Miss Cagalli, I've been waiting for you." He started.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"The real question is: how can I help YOU?"

"By telling me the reason why I'm here? Don't try to hide."

"Tell me, do you know about the elite school at Ongoro?"

"Yes I do. Why are you asking?" I asked back. Now I was curious.

"Congratulations! You've just received a scholarship form that elite School, thus making you the very FIRST student to get a scholarship from there!" He announced. That was impossible, I knew, I had received an invitation … from Archangel Destiny, THE elite school …?!

* * *

Ok … I really hope I didn't let you down … Athrun is gonna be making his début at chapter 3 but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Yula will return at next chapter … I can say you that much about the chapters … well don't forget R&R! If there are any grammar mistakes or such, please tell me.


	3. F1, S2 : Their First Meeting

And here you go! Chapter 2! Well, I was a little disappointed when I saw no reviews but if and IF someone was actually reading this story, I wanted to let that person read on, so I uploaded it. But the next chapter is going to last longer than this one. Please leave a review, so that I may know that somebody on this Earth is reading this! Well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Again GS and GSD are not mine. Except for this story and Yula.

* * *

Shard 1, Fragment 2: Their First Meeting (POV of Cagalli)

"I'm sorry?" I asked him. I was paralyzed.

"You heard me, you will be transferred there tomorrow." he said with composure.

"Tomorrow?! No way! I'm not going to do this. I don't want to!" I shouted. Was he really thinking he'd be able to do this!? "Why me!?"

"Because your intelligence level is far higher than that of an average kid. Our school won't be able to develop your abilities to the fullest. That is why we, as your teacher think you should transfer there. You will get a scholarship and will attend that school without payment. That school is rumored for training noble and elite students, so that they can develop a fair and good character and intellectual. I personally think it's best for you."

"How about my parents? I don't think -"

"I've already asked them and they approved you go there.", he answered. I was running out of excuses. I wanted to stay here with my friends, and enjoy my high school life, no try to be the best and go to some elite school for my own education. I mean, I had written an exam to that school but chose this school to be with my friends! If I were to go there, I would have to say farewell to all my friends, my CLOSEST friends!

"But I don't want to leave my friend, I want to stay here!", I yelled.

"I'm sorry but your friends will be able to live without you and by time, they will eventually forget you. This is reality. You will have to accept it. It's not like they would resign for you. I have seen them get along pretty fine without you when you were absent. Their smiles were just as radiating as they were when you were there. They will befriend you if it's convenient and exclude you when it's not. This is how this world works, Cagalli, it's not a fairytale, you know?"

I really wanted to cry hearing that, but not here, in front of this heartless principal. So I put on an emotionless mask and said: "Thank you for your offer. I accept." He handed me an envelope and I took it. After putting it in my bag, I exited the room, my head held high. Only then, when I was out of his sight, did I start running as tears streamed down my face. I really didn't bother stopping them. My heart was aching so much, for that school was known that if you'd go inside, you could never get out again until you graduate, like a caged bird. That would mean the five of us were going to be separated. I'd be a fool to stop my tears back then. To hell with my perfect façade, I really didn't care about that. I let my feet carry myself to my destination, without my brain controlling them.

I ran to … my secret place, the Sakura Tree. As I saw it, I could calm myself a bit. It was so peaceful; in my mind a peaceful hymn was playing and I managed to conceal my cries. I sat down at the base of the tree, resting my head at its stem. I really didn't feel like climbing into the tree so I rested there. Slowly, I felt myself sleepy and didn't resist any more. I welcomed the dream world as I dozed off.

* * *

Again. The same dream. The corpses, houses, the bloody full moon under the dark sky. So was the dream affecting me every slumber? Will I ever be able to sleep again? The same reaction, me running, crying blood into the pond and that hymn. Me turning around and screaming, waiting for the coldness and the world that would await me after death. But I didn't feel it at all. I felt blood being spilled on me (I could sense it, I needn't see it.) Scared, I opened my eyes to find … me?! The person facing me looked just like me! Flaming amber eyes, golden hair … the same face. But her clothing and her appearance … she radiated something I never could. It was sheer sense of duty and calmness. But her eyes were burning of determination. Her clothing … a dress, from my instincts a light one, not tight at all, made of cotton, which covered her well and her skirt … there was a sash and a cut underneath, was red. Everything was red. In her hands she held a katana, and from the looks of it, it looks like I'm gonna be dead. She then held up her sword to attack. She ran towards me and sprang and this time, I was sure, I would be dead. But … I wasn't. For the second time, blood was spilled on me, this time on my back. I turned around and saw a monster … so she saw it sneaking up on me and killed it. Now I was in her debt. After her stance with her katana, she knelt down on the earth and then stood up. Her back was turned towards me. After that, she turned around, looking into my eyes directly. Amber met amber.

"Are you alright?", she asked me.

"Yes, but … who … are you?" I uttered.

"I'm glad you are all right. My name is Yula Attha."

"Yula Attha? You've got the same name as me!", I stated.

"Yes, I have. It has been a long time, Cagalli."She replied, stretching her hands out for a handshake.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, surprised while shaking her hands.

"You don't remember me?" She looked at me, also surprised.

"No, I don't, for had I known, would I have asked your about your identity?"

"No, you won't. Well, you will know about me little by little." She chuckled.

"Wait … if you even know my name, can you tell me why I'm having this dream every time I sleep?" I asked her.

"You see, you were destined to see this dream, for this is … the future." She whispered the last part. "This dream is one of the futures which I couldn't protect. This is the path where I failed to save this world.", she told me with a very self-disappointed, sad face. So I was right about this being the future! I really couldn't believe this. I really didn't want this town to end like this … the scenery in front of me was just horrible, I didn't want THIS to be reality.

"I'm sorry I had to show you this … horrible nightmare, but you are the only one who can change this fate. You need help, which is me and I need your help also. Help me, help you." Again, that sad face. She really wanted to protect this world and she needed me. If I was the one who could change fate, so would I do it. I would help her change the world, come hell or high water.

"How can I help you? Please tell me.", I spoke firmly, determined to carry any burden.

"I would have to share your vessel. Two souls with the same essence in one body. Let me fuse with you.", she asked.

Fusing souls?! How would THAT ever save us?

"Don't worry and don't get dirty feelings. I'm not a human. Fusing souls is just a ritual, where my soul will leave my body and live within yours.", she chuckled.

I was shocked there. Wait, she could read my mind?!

"Now now, I have some abilities. After all, I am not human … Well can we finish this ritual before you wake up in a moment?" she then asked me.

I agreed.

She then closed her eyes. Pure light radiated from her. She seemed to be floating, in trance. And then with her half- conscious situation, she spoke those words:

_Honoo yo! Yobidashi wo kike!_

_Keiyaku no you, watashi, Yuura ga meijiru!_

_Chikara wo tokihanashi, negai wo mitashite!_

_Hane wo nobasu tame,_

_Tamashi wo kaihou suru tame,_

_Ano basho he yasumaru tame,_

_Onaji karada de yuugou suru tame,_

_Onaji yougi wo kyouyuu suru you,_

_shimei wo shioeru you!_

_FUSION!_

Even though I didn't know what she said, I could perfectly understand those words! It said:

_Flames, hear my call!_

_Under the name of the contract, I , Yula command thee:_

_Unleash thy power, fulfill my wish,_

_to stretch out my wings,_

_to free my soul,_

_to rest at that place,_

_to fuse with the same essence,_

_to share the same vessel,_

_to fulfill my mission!_

_Fusion!_

Suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open as something glowed around me. Yula was disappearing. I hoped she knew what she was doing and closed my eyes. An itching pain stabbed through me, as I struggled against a force which was ripping my soul away from a part of my body. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. But then, the pain was … gone. I dared not open my eyes. 'Well, It's not like it's gonna hurt', I said to myself and opened my eyes. Yula was nowhere to be seen.

'Looking for me?' Suddenly a voice rang in my head. I looked everywhere, but it seemed I couldn't find the source of the voice.

'Silly, I'm inside you! If you want to see me, you'll have to search me in your mind, not in your surroundings!'

"How?"

'Close your eyes and imagine your mind would be something you can see without opening your eyes … '

I did so. Suddenly, colors started to blend in.

'Right. Just like that. Concentrate and don't lose your focus.', it continued. I started to see something. It was the space. "So is this my mind!" I wondered.

"Yes. This is the manifestation of your mind. I am right here.' It said and that was when I saw the owner of that voice. I wanted to touch her, but she couldn't be touched. My hand, which I had stretched out went right through her, as if she consisted of light, as if she was just a hologram, a projection.

'So, you're inside me?', I asked her.

'Yes, Everything you see, feel, hear, think, … I'll be able to know. But I can neglect it. I don't have to know everything you know.' Oh. 'Well, you and I, we can hear each other's thoughts, so if you need something, I can help you, alright?'

'Ok, well, now can you tell me more about yourself?' I asked her.

'I will, just not right now … Just hold your eyes and ears open and you will understand who I am.'

'But-!' I wanted to protest but suddenly the world surrounding me disappeared into a blinding light and I had to shut my eyes.

* * *

"Cagalli! Cagalli! CAGALLI; WILL YOU WAKE UP?", I heard somebody calling me. Then:

"Cagalli!" It shouted at my ears and I jerked up. I swore I'd kill that person shouting in my ear. So I looked around to see … Kira? And behind him was Stellar.

"What are you doing here, sleeping? You missed two classes!", Kira said worriedly.

"Are you having a fever? Because it's not like you to just fall asleep.", Stellar then added.

"I'm alright, believe me." I replied, faking a smile.

"What happened?" Kira wanted to know, "I heard the announcement calling you to the principal's office - did something happen there? "

No, not this. Why did he have to remind me?! 'Don't cry', Yula said in my mind. 'Just explain them. It's going to be alright.'

No sooner said than done. My siblings were so nice to just shut up and listen to the story. At times, Yula would encourage me mentally when I wanted to cry, of course, Yula couldn't be seen by Kira and Stellar.

"Poor Cagalli", Stellar said sadly after I had told them what happened.

"So in a nutshell, you will be gone to Archangel Destiny High by tomorrow, right?", Kira asked. Somehow, Yula suddenly froze.

"Yes", I replied.

"And our parents approved of it."

"Yes."

"And that bastard of a headmaster said not to care about your friends."

"Yeah, Kira, can you just stop it, I really don't wanna remember that!" I practically shouted.

"Ok, ok, calm down", Kira told me then, "Let's go home."

"No I can't, I'm still waiting for my friends, they said they't get ice for me!" I pouted.

"You see, they've already gone. They told us to wake you up, and then we could follow them. It was at least 30 minutes ago. They're long gone", Stellar suddenly stated.

"No way!" I couldn't believe it. So what Chairman said was true, after all! I really wanted to cry and once again Yula told me to calm down. "Even if they are to leave, I will always be here, trust me."

There was no need to cry, I realized. But … Yula seemed so cautious and anxious hearing Archangel Destiny High. Something made her so unstable and , how should I say it, fragile? , so I asked her if she was alright. It seemed like she noticed I had noticed her being so unsure, because she then changed her expression and aura to a very suspiciously cheerful one, assuring me there was nothing going on. Strange … but nonetheless, tomorrow would be the day I depart from this place. Today was the last time meeting my friends and attending to this school.

"Come on, let's go home", said a voice, jerking me from my thoughts. Apparently, I was still sitting on the grass. I was extended a hand, and the owner was Stellar. With a very compassionate face, she pulled me up while Kira phoned our driver to pick us up. With a nearly-crying face, I reluctantly stood up and followed them to the car.

* * *

I took out the envelope and took a look at its contents, which was an invitation letter, the flight ticket and the transfer application for my new school. 'Look at the flight ticket more closely. You might want to know when and where to depart.' Yula suddenly suggested. So I did as she said. The ticked said:

Departure: Olofat International Airport 5:00 AM

Arrival: Onogoro International Airport 7:45 AM

5 in the morning? 'You will have to sleep very early today AND pack things. How about we switch bodies at home after dinner?' Yula asked me. 'Which leaves me with the question: when do you eat dinner?'

'at 6. I usually am the fastest.', I replied.

'Ok, by the time you arrive, it'll be 4:30, so I'm sure you'd like to have a conversation with your parents and say goodbye to your friends. After that, I think there'll be dinner and then we'll switch.', she suggested.

'But even if we switch, wouldn't I be awake?', I asked her.

'No. The moment you switch, you try to sleep mentally. I mean I could also sleep but I don't want to. Don't need it.'

'But-'

'I know what you want to pack to go there and after we switched bodies, I'll check up about that school in the Internet, so you just sleep. Don't worry, I know what stuff you like and which you don't.'

It was hopeless to argue against her. 'Ok.'

After I arrived home, my parents were waiting for me. They admitted they had approved it and I was supposed to be angry and frustrated, but I just couldn't be, looking at their faces. They seemed so sad to let me go, but they did it for my own good. In the end, after dinner I switched bodies with Yula and drifted off to sleep, trusting her with everything I had to do.

* * *

_Kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR o hiraku yo_

'_Ashita o kono te de erabitoru' to kimeta kara_

_kaze yo ima tsuyoku_

_kono mi ni matotta komura o sasaete…_

_tobira no mukou he _

_yasashii te wo kuri kazashite_

_namida wo ubau yo_

"Mou ichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni ...",I sang and woke up.

'Rise and shine, Cagalli. It's already half past three and you need at least half an hour to get to the airport.' My eyes widened and I immediately stood up. I didn't feel sleepy any more. 'Wash your face and brush your teeth, dress up yourself and shoes at your feet … la-la-la-la-la-la-la … ' I hummed and started my morning routine. After I was ready to leave, I took a look at my luggage to find out it had been packed with everything I would've packed.

'Thanks, Yula!' I exclaimed.

"Cagalli, time to go!" Kira called.

"Coming!" I shouted and went to the car with my luggage. Kira and Stellar were there, waiting for me, all dressed up. My parents were also there, waiting for me, just they looked like they'd stay home.

"Good luck, Cagalli", my mom said, embracing me.

"Luck is something she doesn't need. She bright, after all!", my father exclaimed. "Have fun and enjoy your two years there."

The driver waiting for me took the luggage and put them at the car trunk. He then opened the door for me. I went in, so did Kira and Stellar.

"Goodbye!" My parents shouted and I waved them goodbye, as did Kira and Stellar. Why in the world would they do that? This was being fishy.

At the airport, my driver followed us with my luggage and one more bag, which was definitely not mine ... Was it my mom? And Kira and Stellar had bags at their backs … why? I felt Yula smirk to herself.

'What's so funny?', I asked her.

'Don't you realize it?' She then asked me. 'They are coming with you.'

"They're coming with me? No way!"

"Cagalli?" Stellar asked. Looks like I shouted out aloud. "What did you just say?"

"Tell me, Stellar, are you coming with me to Onogoro?" I asked her.

Stellar opened her mouth but Kira interrupted her: "See, Stellar? I knew Cagalli would figure it out. Yeah, Cagalli, I'm coming with you and so does Stellar."

WHAT?

* * *

And that was it. That should be enough for a while ... Please read and review! If there are any grammar mistakes or such, please tell me. And in F1S1, I misspelled Onogoro I know it now.


End file.
